


Pet Therapy

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Pet Sitting, Touch Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:58:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Captain Archer come back to quarters only to find Porthos is missing.





	Pet Therapy

“Trip.”

The engineer looked up in surprise at the voice.

“Captain! We weren’t expecting you back so soon.”

“The meeting got cancelled,” Archer explained distractedly. “Have you seen Porthos?”

“Porthos? No. Why?”

“I left him in my quarters but he’s not there now. He must have got out and I thought he might have come found you.”

“Got out?” Trip frowned. “How’d he get out?”

“I have no idea,” Jon huffed, more concerned with finding his pet than the technical details. “I’m pretty sure he didn’t escape when I left.”

“Well, only Phlox and Malcolm have the code to override your door. You asked them yet?”

“No, but that’s a good idea. They’ve both snuck him treats before now. I’ll ask Phlox. You can ask Malcolm.”

Trip smirked.

“Not scared of your armoury officer are you Captain?”

Jon shot him a look.

“We both know Lieutenant Reed will take it as an affront if his captain checks whether he opened my quarters while I was gone. But if his friend asks Malcolm…”

“Alright. I get yer. I’ll go.”

Jonathan grinned and set off for sickbay. Trip called to Hess to take over before heading towards the armoury.

To his slight surprise, Malcolm wasn’t on duty. Apparently he was taking a late lunch so Trip headed over to the messhall. Only to find Reed wasn’t there either.

Feeling a tad frustrated now, Tucker headed along to Malcolm’s room and hit the comm. If he had to chase the lieutenant to the gym or the bridge or anywhere else, leaving his engines…

“Malcolm?” he hollered impatiently. “You in there?”

“Yes Commander?” the Brit’s voice called back. “Can I help you with something?”

“Yeah. You can open this door for a start.”

Trip was in no mood to conduct this conversation through a door. Even if it might serve the lieutenant right to have his behaviour challenged publicly, that was no reason to take out his frustration for being dragged away from engineering so long on his friend.

“Is that necessary? I _am_ on my break.”

Trip stared.

Malcolm had never shut him out before. Well, except when he was pissed at him. But Trip was sure there’d been no animosity recently.

“Yeah its necessary Lieutenant,” he countered. “Ah’m under orders from the captain to speak to you.”

For one moment Trip thought Malcolm would still refuse. Then the door opened and Trip was able to step inside. His eyes fell on Porthos, laid out on Malcolm’s bed wagging his tail.

“So _there_ he is.”

Malcolm’s surprise was evident.

“You knew he was missing? How?”

“The captain came back early. Wondered where his dog was.”

“Shit!” Malcolm looked as close to panicked as Trip had ever seen him. “He’ll court martial me.”

“Woah! No he won’t. Why’d he do that?”

“I stole his dog!”

“Didn’t you intend to return him?” Trip queried, moving over to pat the beagle.

“Of course I did,” Reed snapped.

“Well then, it ain’t theft.”

“But I didn’t have his permission Trip!” Malcolm ran an anxious hand through his hair.

“Jon won’t mind. Though he will wonder why,” Trip prodded cautiously.

Worried grey eyes looked to him.

“I just… its…” He sat heavily on the bed and instinctively rested his hand on the dog’s furry head. “I find it comforting,” he admitted.

Trip smiled at his embarrassed friend.

“You have a pet growing up?” he quizzed.

Malcolm shook his head.

“Ain’t nothing like a dog fer unconditional affection.”

As Malcolm remained silent and tense, Trip knelt down next to the bed.

“Hey,” he spoke softly. “All you gotta do is tell the captain you thought Porthos might like a walk while he was gone.”

Malcolm’s gaze studied his friend’s open face.

“He won’t mind I broke into his quarters?”

Trip scoffed and grinned.

“Ya hardly _broke_ in. You’ve got the code. And Jon will forgive anybody anything if they had Porthos’ best interests at heart.”

“But I didn’t take him for a walk.”

“You saying you carried him here?”

Malcolm smirked.

“I did actually.”

“Well alright,” Trip smiled back. “Tell him you smuggled him out for cuddles in your quarters. He still won’t mind.”

Malcolm looked away as Porthos rolled over for a belly rub and smiled. Trip couldn’t help but smile too at the soft expression on the Brit’s normally stoic face. Quietly, he stood and moved to the comm.

“Tucker t’ Archer. Found your dog Captain. We’ll bring him back t’ yer quarters.”

Malcolm sighed softly as he stood.

“Come on Porthos. Time for you to go home.”

The beagle jumped down and obediently trotted after the officer. Trip fell into step beside Malcolm.

“You know,” he commented casually. “Ah’m sure the captain would appreciate you taking care of Porthos occasionally.”

“Hhmm.”

Trip suspected the prim and proper officer wouldn’t dare ask.

“Though if it’s just some company you want,” he offered. “I’m always available.”

Malcolm snorted.

“You won’t exactly provide the same tactile sensation though will you?”

“Ah don’t know,” Trip drawled. “Think I’d quite like a bit of petting.”

Malcolm stopped abruptly and stared.

“What d’ya say Lieutenant?” Trip continued, committed to his decision now. “Will you rub my back if I rub yours?”

They were still stood silently staring when Archer’s door opened beside them. Porthos, who’d been the one to finally scratch for attention, trotted in.

“Good boy,” Archer praised before smiling at his officers. “Thanks Trip. Malcolm. Do you want to come in?”

“No.” Reed finally broke out of his trance. “The Commander and I… have things to discuss.”

He turned on his heel and strode away.

Trip grinned widely at his bemused captain.

“Sorry Jon. Got a better offer.”

And so saying he hurried after Malcolm.

Archer watched him disappear with a confused frown before turning to Porthos.

“Any idea what that was about?”

The dog simply sat patiently watching him and Jonathan sighed.

“And if you knew you wouldn’t tell me anyway huh?”

Porthos wagged his tail happily and barked.


End file.
